Cinderfella, A Twist
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: A modern twist on Cinderella. After Blaine comes out to his parents, they keep him on house arrest, insisting the outside world turned him gay. What happened when Cooper sneaks Blaine out to Lima's Summer Block Party? T for a lick of harsh language. Klaine! Oneshot!


A/N: So this prompt has been absentmindedly forming itself in my head, and I've finally figured out what I want to do with it. So… voila!

Lima's summer block party was the biggest and best party in all of Lima, and Blaine dreamed of going since he heard about it. He wanted nothing more than to meet friends who would love and care about him and accept him for who he was. Because of his home life, however, Blaine could not do such a thing. Blaine lived in nearby Westerville, and when he decided to come out to his parents, they were furious. They tried to change Blaine in every way possible. They withdrew Blaine from Dalton Academy and paid for someone to homeschool him. They took away all of his clothes and bought him things suited as 'manlier' and controlled everything he did. Blaine was miserable and wanted nothing more than follow his dreams and possibly someday fall in love with another man who would love him just the same.

The only thing that kept Blaine from cashing in is was music. Whenever he was left home alone, or when no one could hear him, he'd sing little songs he created on the spot. He sang about how he felt, his wishes and dreams, or just about what he was doing at the time. He wanted nothing more than to have a guitar, but his parents wanted no affiliation with pretty much anything that could "turn Blaine gay again." He dreamed of one day having a guitar and being able to be successful with it.

The day of the block party arrived and he had finally worked up the courage to ask about going. Blaine wasn't surprised when he got a firm no, but to no avail, he was still extremely upset. He asked himself why he even bothered to get his hopes up in the first place, though he had no answers. All Blaine could do was dream until someone very unexpected came to Blaine's aid.

"You're going to that block party tonight." Cooper said to a very shocked Blaine

"But.. but"

"Why are you arguing?" Cooper asked, slightly annoyed yet slightly shocked by his little brother

"You never do anything for me. It's always you, Mom and Dad. You always try to change me." Blaine explained

"Blaine, they are WRONG. They are very wrong for what they are doing to you. And I've been a terrible brother, Blaine. I know. But I'm trying. So tonight, I'm sneaking you out and you're going to that block party." Cooper said. Blaine, with unshed tears of joy in his eyes, smiled at his big brother. He hugged and thanked him profusely.

"But what if they see me?"

"Mom and Dad?"

Blaine nodded

"That's where this comes in." Cooper said with a smirk. He held up a weak Target bag with a few items in it. Cooper dipped his hand inside the plastic sac and pulled out two of items.

"This is hair gel." Cooper explained "You will put this in to hide your unruly curls that can be spotted from miles away." Blaine nodded. The next item that Cooper revealed brought a huge grin to his face. The small knot of black fabric with red stripes on it the sat newly in Cooper's hands, Blaine's eyes focused on it in awe. He had a whole collection of them hidden when his mother threw out his 'gay products', but he hadn't gotten a new one since the age of 13.

"This is a bowtie."

"Cooper, I know what it is." Blaine rolled his eyes sarcastically, though a smile still wide on his face

"Mom and Dad don't know you have bowties. If they see a kid with hair gel and a bow tie, they won't even suspect it's you. They think you don't have any of this." Cooper explained. Blaine nodded and excitedly took the items. He then pulled out a white shirt and red jeans of the bag and smiled

"I bought these at Target too. They're the same red pants you used to have when you were younger, and I figured a white polo would go nice with them." Cooper explained. He put the clothes back in the bag and handed it to Blaine.

"Oh, but Blaine, there is one thing. You need to be home BY Midnight, otherwise, you will never make it home before us. Mom and Dad will be home at 12:15 and you need time to take a shower to get the gel out of your hair. You need to throw the clothes away before you get to the house. You also need to make sure you hide your bowtie away and leave nothing out. I don't know what they'll do if they find out." Cooper said a little quieter. Blaine nodded seriously and fast.

"I understand." Blaine said. Cooper smiled.

"I'll see you there, little bro. I'll keep my eye out for you." Cooper said. He patted Blaine's back and gave him a sympathetic smile before he exited the room, leaving the younger boy alone.

Blaine's heart pounded out of his chest. Adrenaline ran through his body. He had never broken the rules before. He was finally going to defy his parents like he always wanted. He was finally going to be able to meet new people, people who might be able to help him out. He hadn't talked to another person in almost two years.

Blaine tightened his grip on the hair gel bottle in his palm and blinked back a few tears. He smiled slightly at the bowtie that sat on his bed. He sighed as he placed the two items back in the plastic bag with his outfit and stowed them away under his bed. With a sigh, he flopped back onto his bed with the first genuine smile he had worn in a long time.

~oOo~

Blaine heard his family leave house and soon he was all alone. He waited a few minutes in case one of them came back for something forgotten, but they hadn't, so Blaine decided he should get ready. He walked into the bathroom and plastered the first of what would be the whole bottle of gel on his head. His head felt heavier and weirder, but he liked the look of the gel. He enjoyed looking like a gentleman, not like a scraggly teenager.

Blaine put on his white polo and red pants, more than satisfied with how they looked on him. His heart beat faster than it had in a while. He felt like himself in these clothes, like he could be who he really was without being oppressed. Blaine walked back to his room and fished around in the bag for the bowtie Cooper bought him. Blaine walked over to the mirror and slowly, with pride, tied the bowtie around his neck. He straightened it out and smiled at how he had completely transformed from a shaggy teenager to a dapper young man. He smiled and looked over to the clock that read quarter to eight.

Blaine ran out of the house and outside for the first time in two years. He grinned at the trees and houses around him before he set on his way down the boulevard to the location of the block party.

Blaine's heart raced faster as the music from the party grew louder and louder with each step. He grinned when he saw a giant mob of people in the distance, some dancing, some eating, some just socialize. Blaine smoothed out his shirt and approached the party scene, his heart beating mad. He hadn't interacted with anyone but his family in a very long time, and suddenly, he felt almost awkward. Blaine made his way over to a tree and slumped down next to it, wanting nothing more than to soak in the unreal surrounding around him. He couldn't believe he was actually here.

"What are you doing over here by yourself?" A high voice shouted. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows at the voice and saw a man making his way over to him. This man left Blaine breathless. He wasn't just a man. He was the most beautiful man Blaine had ever remembered seeing. This stranger walked up to Blaine in sinful tight black jeans, a white, long sleeved Henley and a sleeveless gray vest layered on top. This man's face was completely flawless, his skin pasty white and without imperfection. His lightly highlighted brunette hair was sprayed into a perfect coif on the top of his head. The man was now close enough to Blaine that he could see his eyes, the color of the Caribbean ocean. They were the most beautiful eyes Blaine had ever seen in his life. His eyes drifted down to the man's rosy pink lips that were curled in a smile.

"Do you not speak?" The man questioned, a hand placed on his hip. Blaine's mouth was opened slightly, enough to form his lips in the shape of an 'o' at the man in front of him.

"Uhmm.. no..I"

"The name's Kurt." The man said. _Kurt._ Blaine thought. It was the most beautiful name for the most beautiful man he had ever seen before. Blaine's eyes opened wider at the man who now had his hand extended. What was he supposed to do again? Oh, yeah, right. He was supposed to shake his hand.

"B-Blaine." Blaine said, a stuttered stumbled on his lips. Blaine reached his hand out to Kurt and shook it. His whole body reacted to the touch of another human being, especially one as beautiful as the man in front of him.

"Why are you over here by yourself? Aren't your friends here?" He asked Blaine with a small smile of concern. Blaine frowned slightly. He didn't want this beautiful man to think he was weird. He didn't want him to be creeped out or to leave him there alone. Blaine looked at the boy and sighed ready to tell the truth.

"No, they're not. I don't really have any friends." He said sadly. To Blaine's surprise, Kurt squatted down to Blaine's level and smiled.

"How could you not have any friends with a bowtie like THAT?" Kurt asked with a smile. Blaine grinned

"I don't know, I guess I just don't fit in." Blaine half lied. Kurt raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well then, come on." Kurt said. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him off the ground

"You'll fit in well with mine." Kurt smiled. Kurt's hand still clasped in Blaine's, the two ran over to the group of teens who were dancing together. They snaked their way through the crowd until they reached an open field where a small group of kids were more spread out. A blonde hair called Kurt's name and they all smiled and approached both Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine absorbed all of the people approaching him. There were two girls, a blonde and a Latino brunette holding pinkies, a bigger black girl and blonde boy pushing a skimpy boy in a wheelchair, a giant, towering jock holding hands with a petite and awfully dressed brunette, two Asians, one girl and one boy holding hands, a beautiful girl with leaf green eyes and a tough looking badass with a Mohawk.

"Kurtie!" The blonde holding hands with the Latino shouted. She ran over to Kurt and hugged him awkwardly, seeing that Blaine's hand was still locked with Kurt's. Kurt (much to Blaine's dismay) let go of his hand and hugged the blonde fully. She let go from the hug and went back to girl she was with before, both of them locking hands together this time.

"Alright everyone, this is Blaine. He's new." Kurt said simply. Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled

"Alright Blaine, this is New Directions. The two girls holding hands are Brittany and Santana. They're girlfriends. Then this is Mercedes, Sam and Artie. The giant guy is my step brother, Finn and his girlfriend Rachel, the couple over there is Tina and Mike, the other blonde is Quinn and the guy with the Mohawk is Noah, but we call him Puck." Kurt explained quickly, all in one breathe. Blaine's eyes were wide and Kurt laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." He said.

"Are you a dolphin?" Brittany asked. Blaine turned to her, his eyebrows bent in confusion

"Uhmm.. n-no, I'm human." Blaine stuttered. Brittany smiled and cocked her head to the side in a smile

"But are you a dolphin? Like Kurtie? Kurtie's my favorite dolphin." She stated. Blaine simply let his jaw drop in confusion

"No, I'm.."

"Brittany, Santana wants you." Kurt said to save Blaine from further confusion.

"I'm coming Sanny! I'll talk to you later, Blaine." The blonde said before slipping away back to who Blaine believed to be Santana.

"Sorry, she's not the smartest." Kurt smiled sympathetically.

"I'm human, right? You are too?" Blaine asked, completely mind boggled

"Yeah, yeah I am." Kurt laughed. Blaine's heart skipped a beat at the laugh, the most angelic he had ever heard.

"Then why…"

"Because a dolphin is a gay shark." Kurt explained. Blaine stared at Kurt as though he had ten heads, and Kurt found that the latter didn't understand.

"I'm gay." Kurt said. Blaine's eyes widened at Kurt and his mouth fell. Kurt's ocean blue eyes turned into an icy glaze.

"If you have a problem with that, then you won't fit in here." He said bitterly. Blaine felt his heart beat quicken

"No, no. I'm gay too." Blaine whispered quietly. Kurt's gaze immediately softened and he smiled at the shorter boy in front of him.

"Oh." Kurt said.

"Want to sit down?" Kurt asked after a brief and awkward silence. Blaine nodded. The two walked over to an abandoned tree and sat down at the base of it.

"Is that why you don't have any friends?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine turned to Kurt and almost forgot he had to answer a question at the sight of the blue eyes on him

"Not entirely." Blaine stated vaguely. Kurt nodded and turned the other way. Why Blaine felt so safe telling this boy everything, he wasn't sure. But he felt it.

"When I came out to my parents, they took my whole life away. They said that the outside world had made me gay. So we moved to Lima, I was withdrawn from school, my whole old life thrown away and replaced with more 'manlier things'. I'm not supposed to be here. My brother helped me sneak out. This is the first time out of my house in a couple years." Blaine explained. Kurt turned to Blaine, his bottom jaw dropped.

"I-I'm so sorry." Kurt said sympathetically. Blaine smiled sadly and nodded

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence between the two boys before Blaine started asking questions.

"So, what about you? How's your life with being gay?" He asked. Kurt turned and smiled sadly at Blaine

"That group of people is my friends. We are the 'New Directions' at McKinley High. That's show choir. We all sing. But they are like my family. They're pretty much the only people at school comfortable with me being gay." Kurt explained sadly

"What about your family?" Blaine asked

"Oh, my Dad and step mom, Carole are both very supportive of me. I love them with all my heart." Kurt said.

"I wish every gay kid could have my Dad and Carole." Kurt whispered quietly.

"I wish I had your Dad and Carole." Blaine confided. Kurt smiled sadly again and reached for Blaine's hand, locking his fingers in the spaces of Blaine's.

"It gets better, you know." Kurt said. Blaine looked over at Kurt and squeezed his hand, sending sparks throughout his body.

"I hope so. 'Cause it has only gotten worse. This would be my senior year if I was still at Dalton." Blaine said. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and was about to say something when they were interrupted by Finn

"Hey Kurt, uhmmm… "

"Blaine." Kurt said. Finn smiled awkwardly at this, a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks

"Right, uhm, Santana is plugging in her iPod and we're all gonna dance and stuff if you guys want to join us." Blaine said. Kurt smiled and turned to Blaine

"Do you want to?" He asked excitably. Blaine smiled at how Kurt's eyes seemed to light up at the offer

"I'd love to." Blaine smiled. Kurt squealed and released Blaine's hand to stand up. He held out that same hand in assistance to Blaine to help him up, and Blaine gladly accepted. The two ran over to the group as the first song started.

Blaine smiled brightly when he saw many members of the group start to sing along and harmonize with the tracks and one another. Blaine eventually joined in and this shocked Kurt.

"You're really good, it's a shame you're not at McKinley." Kurt said. Blaine smiled sadly

"Trust me, if I could be, I would." The two continued to dance around together, laughing at one another's moves. The sun was setting by now, and the party scene was lit up with stringed lights in the trees, paper lanterns hung from branches and the spread out flashes of fireflies. While the group continued to dance and party hard, Kurt and Blaine decided they had had enough and moved back to their tree. They lay out in the field, hands connected and eyes searching the stars, music from the party playing lowly in the background.

"So what are your dreams for life, Blaine?" Kurt randomly asked. Blaine let out a little laugh and turned to Blaine

"My dreams?"

"Yeah."

"They're nothing special." Blaine shrugged. Kurt lightly slapped Blaine on the arm

"Tell me!" Kurt flirted. Blaine smiled

"I want to go to high school for my senior year. But of course, that won't happen because my parents homeschool me. But someday, maybe, if I ever get out of there, I want to be a musician. I wanted a guitar, but my parents won't let me be involved with music. I think I could be really good, Kurt. Sometimes I think music keeps me happy. I want to get big someday, and I want to make a difference." Blaine said

"Blaine, that's absolutely amazing. And never say never. Dreams can come true." Kurt said, completely stunned

"That's long term though." Blaine added. There was a small silence

"I've always wanted to fall in love." Blaine said quietly. Kurt turned to him and smiled

"Why?"

"Because love is so beautiful, Kurt. I've been shown firsthand what it's like to have it taken away. It just makes me want it more. I want to be able to hug and kiss the guy of my dreams someday. I want it more than I want anything." Blaine gushed. Kurt smiled as he turned his neck to face Blaine. They were so close, their noses touched in Eskimo kisses.

"How about you? What are your dreams?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt smiled

"I want to be on Broadway." Kurt stated

"Really?"

"Yeah. Performing has changed me, for the better. Performing has made me confident. And I love it. I want to do it for a living. It's my senior year too. It's so close, I can almost taste it." Kurt said. Blaine could feel the passion in his voice. Blaine was about to say something when a new song started playing the background.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song." Kurt smiled. He turned to Blaine and giggled

"Would you dance with me?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded happily in agreement. The two boys both took their shoes off and stood up on their bare feet to face one another. Blaine wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as Kurt put his hands on Blaine's hips, the two swaying in time to the music. Blaine hummed along to the tune, though he didn't know the lyrics. He hadn't heard music in a long time, after all.

"You really do have a beautiful voice." Kurt said again, a comment that emitted a smile from the shorter boy.

"Well, you have a beautiful face." Blaine partially joked. He truly did mean what he said. Kurt stopped swaying and looked at Blaine.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Kurt asked in a whisper. Blaine simply nodded. There was no other explanation. He knew Kurt was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded again, a smile pursed on his lips

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Kurt asked. Blaine thought for a minute before looking Kurt in the eyes and answering him.

"Up until today, I hadn't." He answered. Kurt smiled, his twinkling blue eyes connected with Hazel.

"Me too." Kurt whispered.

Fireflies surrounding them, the dim light of lanterns and stringed lights illuminating one another, Kurt leaned in closer to Blaine so their lips were barely touching.

"I think I'm in love with you." Kurt whispered. Blaine let out a soft giggle, his breath tickling Kurt's lips.

"Kiss me." Blaine stated in a whisper. Kurt moved in slowly until his lips were softly pressed on Blaine's. They stayed stationary for a moment before Kurt started to move in the kiss, the two now slowly swaying again. Blaine began to let his lips respond to Kurt's on his, the moment everything he had ever wished for. As Kurt went to pull away, Blaine deepened the kiss and Kurt stayed, reacting to Blaine's action for just a few more seconds. Neither boy would admit that they never wanted the moment to end.

Kurt finally released from Blaine's lips with a pop, the two slowly fluttering their eyes open. Kurt smiled at Blaine, Blaine at Kurt. Kurt was about to speak when Blaine interrupted him

"Hey, do you know what the time is?" Blaine asked. Kurt pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and checked the time

"It's 12:07."

Blaine's eyes widened with fear and his heart sank. It was well past seven. He was done for.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I have to go. I'm so sorry." Blaine said frantically. He pulled his hands away from Kurt.

"Wait, Blaine!"

"Kurt I HAVE to go, I'm so sorry." Blaine said. He turned away from the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he sprinted away from heaven to the direction of hell.

~oOo~

Blaine was out of breath and only two houses away from his own. He stripped his clothes off and piled them in his hands. He opened the lid to the dumpster in front of him just barely enough to stuff them in it. He ran in a t-shirt and boxer shorts down the street to his home, praying that his parents hadn't had him beat. Little did he know the bowtie he had strung on his neck just minutes ago fell to the ground and not in the dumpster, left abandoned on the sidewalk.

Blaine ran to the house that he had been imprisoned in for so long. He walked in the front door and saw both of his parents standing there, their arms crossed and scowls on their faces. This wasn't going to end well for Blaine.

~oOo~

Kurt stood stunned at what had just happened. The saving grace he needed came and went in his life, just like that. Kurt had tears brimming in his eyes. He didn't feel like being at the block party anymore. He started to head home, disappointed about how the best night of his life had become the worst.

He walked down the boulevard with his head bent down, brain focused on kicking a pebble down the sidewalk to his home. He stopped when he saw an object on the ground, bigger and softer looking than a stone. He bent down and picked up an untied black bowtie with red stripes. It was the same one Blaine had on his neck the whole night, the one that caught Kurt's eye. He looked up at the green dumpster and lifted the lid to see the same red pants and white shirt Blaine had on that night. Kurt's heart sank a little as he gripped the bowtie in his hand and walked home.

~oOo~

"How could you even THINK of sneaking out, Blaine? WE TOLD YOU NO. After doing everything we can to make you normal again, you do THIS? You were JUST STARTING to be normal again, Blaine. And now we're going to have to start from scratch. FROM SCRATCH, BLAINE. I don't care if we have to hide you in here until the day you DIE. I will not let someone with the ANDERSON LAST NAME go out in the world and EMBARRASS US simply because you CHOOSE TO LOVE MEN. I will have NONE OF IT." Blaine father screamed. Blaine trembled in fear at his father's words.

"You will go up to your room, Blaine and you will not LEAVE there. You may leave to use the bathroom twice a day, and Cooper will bring you meals, but you will NOT LEAVE that room. EVER." His mother yelled. She sounded even more aggravated than her father. Blaine nodded, having learned not to say a thing, and walked slowly up to the room he would spend his senior year in. He shut the door behind him and flopped on his bed, this time in tears rather than in smiles. _Kurt was wrong._ Blaine thought. _It only gets worse._

~oOo~

The next day, Kurt walked to the park alone. Finn had gone over to Rachel's house and his Dad and Carole were at work. Since he had nothing else better to do, Kurt decided to take the latest copy of Vogue to the park and read it until at least someone got home. The park was busy, couples picnicking all around him. A group of guys played basketball in the courts across from the bench and kids ran around playing childish games in the grass. He sighed as he approached the bench and sat down, flipping the cover open to the index.

Kurt shuffled for the pages, his mind really not focused on the content of the magazine. He felt a flame of jealousy in his heart at all of the couples around him, completely in love and happy with their significant other. Kurt thought he had found that person last night, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Kurt sighed and tried to focus on the magazine, but to no avail his brain was occupied on Blaine. He wanted to see Blaine again. He had never felt like he had with Blaine before. When he first grabbed Blaine's hand, he felt sparks surge through his veins, like two powerful things just connected and reacted. He felt though his heart beat out of his chest when Blaine started talked his voice so smooth and crisp. He was special, there was no doubt.

Kurt felt his heart break for the boy when he explained how he was oppressed at home. Kurt, at first, didn't know how he could've gone so long without having noticed this man before; he was the most beautiful Kurt had ever seen. It was then explained in the most heartbreaking of ways. When he heard of his home life, Kurt wanted nothing more than to hug Blaine and take him home to let him know there were people in life who would accept him for who he was. Kurt's thoughts were brought to a halt when he got hit in the head with something hard.

A lean man ran over to Kurt, a worried look clear on his face.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt, angered but too depressed to care, blew it off.

"It's fine, no worries." Kurt threw the ball back at the man and turned back to the magazine. The man with the ball in his hands looked at the saddened boy on the bench. He didn't know why, but he felt kind of bad for the guy. He threw the basketball to his friends and walked back over to the bench.

"I'm really sorry about that before." The man said. The teen on the bench looked up from his magazine and smiled sadly as the athlete.

"It's no worry, really." The standing man took a seat next to Kurt on the bench.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Kurt frowned

"Not really, but you wouldn't really get it." Kurt said

"Why?"

"Because I can assure you that I'm gay and you're probably not. And most people here aren't too open with people like me." Kurt said sadly. The older man chuckled

"I may not be gay but my brother is, so I kind of get it. Don't assume. May I ask what your name is?" The man asked. Kurt held out his hand in formal greeting.

"I'm Kurt."

"Cooper." The other man answered

"So what's wrong?" Cooper asked after a moment of silence. Kurt shut his copy of Vogue and sighed.

"Long story short, I met a guy last night. And call me crazy, but I'm in love with him. And I think he at least liked me too. And I never connected with anyone else like I connected with him. He made me so happy. He had the most beautiful eyes, and such a beautiful voice and laugh. And like that, he was gone and out of my life. I don't know where he lives, I don't know his last name, I don't know anything about him. And all I want is to see him again." Kurt gushed. Cooper frowned

"And we kissed and it was so beautiful. He was perfect. But his family oppresses him and he can't leave home and it's not fair to him. He's missed so much. He doesn't deserve it." Kurt said sadly. His words make Cooper's heart skip a beat. Oppressed at home? Gay?

"Well, what was his name? Do you at least know that" Cooper asked, intrigued.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this; you're virtually a stranger to me." Kurt laughed at himself pathetically.

"Kurt, don't worry about it. Just tell me his name." Cooper asked eagerly.

"Blaine." Kurt answered. Cooper let a smile grace over his lips.

"And this is all I have left of him." Kurt said. He dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the black bowtie with red stripes, the same one Cooper bought Blaine just yesterday morning.

"C'mon, we've got somewhere to be." Cooper said.

"I don't think…"

"Kurt, trust me. I know this is weird. But TRUST me. I can help me." Kurt nodded and followed Cooper to somewhere he hadn't known.

~oOo~

Blaine sat on his bed and stared out his bedroom window. He had nothing to do. He had started reading the book Cooper gave him for his birthday last summer for the tenth time. It surprised him that he didn't have the whole book memorized since he's been through it so often. He was sick of reading the same words, so he decided to do the next best thing; think.

Blaine couldn't seem to get his mind of off Kurt. He couldn't get the picture of his beautiful blue eyes out of his head. He couldn't get his laugh or his smile to stop haunting him. Kurt told Blaine he was practically in love with him and Blaine didn't even get to say it back. Blaine was able to fall in love with the man he's been dreaming about since he knew he liked other boys. He got to hold his hand, to kiss him, to dance with him under the stars on a summer night, everything. Kurt made his dreams come true. And like that, the reality of this dream became a nightmare once more, scarier than ever before. All Blaine wanted was to be with Kurt. He wanted to experience everything with him. Blaine might have been disconnected from society before, but he knew a special person when he saw one. And Kurt was something special to Blaine.

Blaine lay back on his bed, hands locked with one another across his chest. Blaine mentally noted how his hand felt differently than Kurt's did. He sighed again, his heart heavy with the thoughts of the one he let get away as he dozed off to sleep.

~oOo~

Cooper pulled Kurt to the front door of his house. His parents were not home and everything was going smooth. Cooper had a plan.

"Follow me." Cooper said. The two stepped into the house. Cooper drifted off into the kitchen and grabbed a key from a small jar on a shelf. He flipped the key between his fingers and smiled at Kurt.

"We're going to get Blaine out of here." Cooper said. Kurt, shocked, bent his brow.

"What?"

"Blaine is my brother. "Blaine Anderson." I bought him that bowtie to sneak out last night. We're gonna get him out of here." Cooper said. Kurt, completely stunned, could only nod. He was going to see Blaine again.

Cooper led Kurt up the stairs and into a small hallway. He put a key in the door lock and opened the door.

"Blaine?" Cooper said to the sleeping body on the best. He walked over and shook the body awake.

"Blaine?" He repeated. Blaine rubbed his eyes and looked at Cooper

"What's wrong Cooper? Is it meal time?"

"No, you have to hurry, Blaine. We're getting you out of here."

"We're? Who's…" Blaine's question was cut off by the man he saw in the room. Kurt smiled, tears flowing silently and freely down his face.

"Kurt." Blaine said softly.

"Hi Blaine."

Blaine stood up from his bed and ran over to Kurt, wrapping him in his arms. Blaine let a tear fall from his eyes and onto Kurt's shoulder. His dream was going to have a happy ending.

"Okay, so I know that you guys are happy, but we've got to get out of here. Mom and Dad could come home any second. Blaine, start gathering your stuff together. I'll go get a back from my room. But we need to hurry."

Blaine released Kurt and nodded at his brother. Cooper ran out of the room to his and Blaine started running around his room to gather his things. He grabbed a few outfits, a case of bowties, a book and his glasses. Cooper came back into the room with a bag and Blaine started stuffing it with his belongings.

"C'mon, Blaine, hurry." Cooper pestered

"I'm trying!" Blaine said frustrated. Kurt stood there, his heart pounding, hoping they'd make it out in time.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A deep voice called. The three young adults turned around to see the figure of Blaine's father in the doorway of the bedroom.

"I'm leaving." Blaine simply stated.

"Oh no you're not. Cooper, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The father asked, demanding for an answer.

"I'm getting Blaine out of here. He doesn't deserve this."

"Blaine is not going ANYWHERE. He will not disgrace his FAMILY out in public. Blaine, unpack your things and Cooper get this dirty fag out of my house." He said, directing his derogatory words at Kurt

" , is it? Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. I, a man, am in love with your son, also a man. It's funny, because I've learned how to care more for your son in one night than you have in your life time. Want to know what my father said to me when I came out? He told me my job was to be who I feel I truly am, and it was his job to love me. You say that Blaine is a failure, and that he has not done his job as a person. Contrary to your belief, Mr. Anderson, that is not the case. In fact, you are the failure. You failed as a parent and person, and I feel sorry for you. I feel sorry that you will never be able to accept and love someone as amazing and wonderful as your own son. He is going to do great things, Mr. Anderson, and he is going to do them while being proud of who he is and most importantly without you in his life." Kurt simply stated. He walked over to Blaine, his head held high and grabbed the latter's hand.

"Now, we will be leaving you behind. Cooper, stay in touch. Mr. Anderson, not so much." Kurt winked. And like that, Blaine and Kurt left the room walked past the shocked father, a bag of stuff in possessions in hand.

"He is no different than me, Dad. He's just as smart, just as good looking, and will be just as successful as me. Just because he likes another guy doesn't mean that you shouldn't care about him in the way that you care for me. You have been an awful father to my brother, Dad. You have been an awful father and parent, and not only have you failed him, but me too. Just because you helped give him life doesn't make you a father. Kurt's father is what you should've been, Dad. And you weren't. And I feel sorry for the fact that today, you will lose both of your sons at the foot of your intolerance and disrespect for diversity within people. The only disgrace in the Anderson name is you, Dad." Cooper said. Like that, Cooper walked past his father, out of the room and out of the house. He would return for his stuff later, but he wanted no other interaction with his father ever again. He was no father to Cooper.

~oOo~

Blaine and Kurt walked in silence to the same bench Kurt sat alone on this morning. They both quietly found it funny how things could change so quickly in under twenty four hours .The park, much emptier now, only occupied a few runners. The two sat down next to one another, Blaine the first to speak.

"How did you find me?" Blaine asked

"I found your bowtie last night on the way home. I ended up getting hit in the head with a basketball this morning while your brother was here, and long story shor,t I showed him the bowtie and he led me to you." Kurt explained. He smiled at the boy and reached for his hand. Blaine's heart fluttered at the touch of Kurt's hand, one he would never take for granted. It was a touch he thought he wouldn't have ever had again.

"Where am I supposed to live now?" Blaine asked

"We have a guest room at my house. It's yours. You're going to go through senior year at McKinley, and you're going to get your dreams, Blaine. You deserve them. You deserve them more than anything. They really can come true." Kurt said, tears filling up his eyes. His was already starting to; he had met the love of his life.

"Can I start one of my dreams now?" Blaine asked. Kurt waited for an explanation.

"I want to start forever with you. I want to be in love. And I am…. With you." Blaine said. Kurt smiled and wiped away the tear that fell down Blaine's cheek. He leaned in closer to the smaller boy and whispered on his lips.

"I love you." Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled. His breathe tickled Kurt's lips like they had before.

"I love you, too." Blaine said before he crashed his lips on Kurt's. Blaine wished he had a thousand words for how he felt. He wished that it was expressible, but it wasn't. All the came to mind was how Kurt was the perfect man for him, and how dreams could really come true. The two broke away from the kiss knowing they'd have forever to spend doing it. Blaine smiled; another tear ran from his eye

"You were right Kurt." Blaine said. Kurt smiled in confusion

"It does get better."


End file.
